Fairies and Ghosts Unite 3
by SOLmaster
Summary: Antifairies are invading Amity Park, and Danny goes to his cousin for help. But ghosts are invading Dimmsdale also. Now Timmy and Danny must stop the real enemy before the problems between fairies and ghosts get serious. Read and Review. Complete
1. In Need of Help

_The wait is now over, S.O.Lmaster presents the thrid and final instalment of the Fairies and Ghosts Unite trilogy. If you haven't read the last two stories, you can check them out in my profile, because you might need to read the last two stories to understand some parts of the story. I'd also like to thank my friend, dannyfangirl for helping with the plot. Now here's the first chapter of Fairies and Ghosts Unite 3._

**Fairies and Ghosts Unite 3**

In Amity Park, everything was peaceful. Well, not really.

There were millions of anti-fairies flying in the skies of Amity Park, many were causing destruction and terrorizing people. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were trying to shoot them down with ecto-weapons, thinking they were ghosts, but none of the weapons were having effect.

Elsewhere, Danny Phantom was flying in the skies toward the anti-fairies.

"To think, I could be right now roasting marshmallows, fishing, and hiking." Danny said with a disappointed tone. "Now I have to deal with these guys."

He flew into the path of where the anti-fairies were as they were flying.

"Hey! Who are you?" Danny asked them. "What are you doing here?"

However, none of them were listening to him.

He grabbed a hold of an anti-fairy and asked, "What kind of ghost are you?"

The anti-fairy just took out his wand and zapped Danny, and he laughed as he flew away. Danny angrily shot out an ice beam out of his eyes, and it froze the anti-fairy in a block of ice. Then, he finished him off by firing a ghost ray at him, and he disappeared into black dust. Danny caught some of it in his hand and curiously looked at it.

"Dust?" Danny wondered to himself. "Why does this stuff look so familiar?"

Then, Danny gasps and his eyes widen as he remembers his cousin and his 'ghost' friends that had strange powers similar to the ones invading Amity Park. "Timmy."

* * *

Sam and Tucker were fighting the anti-fairies also with ghost weapons. Then, Danny flew down to them.

"Danny, there you are." Tucker said. "Do you have any idea what these things are?"

"Yes," Danny answered. "I think I have a pretty good idea. I'm going to Dimmsdale."

"Dimmsdale?" Sam questioned.

"But, isn't that where your cousin Timmy lives?" Tucker asked.

Danny answered, "Yeah, and I think he might know what these ghosts are and how we can beat them. So, keep everything under control until I get back." Then he flew off to Dimmsdale.

"Tell Cosmo and Wanda I said 'hi'!" Tucker shouted to Danny.

* * *

In a mysterious room, Danny was seen flying on a portal. He was being watched by Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and another ghost.

"That interfering ghost child is heading to our town." The Anti-Cosmo said as he came into view.

"He sure is pretty cute too." The Anti-Wanda said.

"You," Anti-Cosmo said as he turned to the mysterious ghost. "Since this whole invasion plan was YOUR idea, how can we possibly conjure up a plan to defeat that ghost?"

"Yes," The ghost said. "I know the perfect minions to take care of that boy."

Four demons in dark purple cloaks came out of a portal.

"I want you to kill that ghost boy and anyone else that stands in our way." The ghost ordered.

* * *

In Dimmsdale, at Timmy's house, Timmy was in bed playing video games.

"Pretending to stay home so I don't have to go to school today was a great idea, Cosmo." Timmy said happily.

"You mean this whole charade was your idea, Cosmo?" Wanda asked suspiciously.

"You bet!" Cosmo answered. "That box of Fruity Speckled Pops has to be around here somewhere."

Cosmo reached around under the bed, and pulled out a book. "No, that's not it." He tossed it aside in disinterest.

The book landed on Timmy's head, and he pulled it off and looked at it. "Hey, I was wondering where I put this."

"What is it, Timmy?" Wanda asked as she and Cosmo stared at it.

"It's all the pictures I took when I visited Amity Park." Timmy answered.

He opened the book, and it showed a bunch of pictures of him and Danny, Sam and Tucker, and the Fentons.

"A lot of cool things always happened over there, so I put them all in this book so I'd never forget them." Timmy said as he looked through the book. "Me and Danny always had fun whenever I came over, and the best part is that with his ghost powers, we can always kick ghosts' butt, and do lots of exciting things together."

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "Not to mention the life and death situations you usually encounter while you're there."

Timmy chuckled. "Yeah," He closed the book and got a sad face.

"What's the matter, Timmy?" Wanda asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's just that I've only been to Amity Park twice, and I kinda miss seeing Danny, and watching him fight all those ghosts. It's just too bad I don't get to see him more often."

"Oh, don't worry, Timmy." Wanda said. "I'm sure he misses you too."

"You really think so?"

"We don't know." Cosmo said having Wanda punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

Wanda told Timmy, "He really does, and who knows? Maybe you can go back to Amity Park again someday."

Timmy brightened up. "You're right. After all, there has to be at least one ghost villain that Danny would need my help to stop."

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, be sure to review and the next chapter will be coming up soon._


	2. New Friendships Made

In Timmy's classroom, his teacher, Mr. Crocker, was sitting at his desk, doing a cross-word puzzle.

"Hmm, a five-letter word for a spirit from another dimension." Crocker wondered. He pounded on his desk when he couldn't figure out the answer. "Geez, why are these puzzles always hard?!"

Then, he looks out the window and notices a white haired teen land on the ground outside.

"What's this?" Crocker wondered, "More students coming to this school for me to teach?"

* * *

Outside, Danny peeked from behind a building and saw a bunch of kids playing on the playground.

"A lot of kids here, but none of them have buck teeth and pink hats." Danny said to himself. "Timmy has to be around here somewhere."

Then, he noticed a little girl running past him, and he quickly turned invisible so he won't be seen. Crocker gasped in shock, seeing him.

"I better lay low for a bit." Danny whispered as he turned visible. "From what Timmy said, people here aren't used to seeing ghosts flying around." He transforms into Danny Fenton. "Now that I blend in, it's time to find Timmy."

Crocker watched Danny run off. "What?! Teenage ghosts turning into normal everyday humans with a hairstyle similar to that of Timmy Turner. It could only mean that this school is haunted or this is the work of FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!" Crocker shouted, going crazy. "And if I'm right, I can capture that ghost boy, and he can lead me to the fairies he's working with," He said as he took out a piece of paper with bad drawings of fairies and ghosts. "Just like the legend of fairies and ghosts say."

Crocker threw the paper aside and excitedly said, "I should get my net." He ran off to get what he needs to capture Danny.

* * *

Danny walked around the playground, looking for Timmy, but he had no luck finding him. Then he ran into one of Timmy's friends who had blonde hair and braces.

"Hey, kid, do you happen to know where a kid named Timmy Turner is?" Danny asked Chester.

"Sorry, dude," Chester answered. "He didn't come to school today. He came down with the dreaded Spotted Tongue Decease."

"Spotted Tongue Decease?" Danny questioned, and then he frowned, knowing what was going on. "Oh, did he?"

"Yup, poor guy, I just hope he makes it through the day alive."

"I'm sure he will." Danny muttered. "You think you can tell me where he lives?"

"Sure," Chester replied. "Just keep going straight and take a left."

"Thanks!" Danny said as he ran off.

Chester watched Danny run off. "Weird, he must be taking hair advice from Timmy."

* * *

In Timmy's room, Timmy was sitting on his bed, playing video games. Then suddenly, an invisible hand comes out of the wall and taps on his back.

Timmy wondered what was going on. "Cut that out, Cosmo, it's creeping me out."

He looked at his goldfish bowl, and saw his godparents in fish form. Then he looks behind him and screams as he jumps back, feeling scared.

Then, Danny Phantom phases through the wall with a smile on his face as he eerily says, "Boo."

Timmy gets a big smile. "Danny Phantom!"

Danny hops onto the floor and changes into Danny Fenton, and then he pulls out the box of Fruity Speckled Pops. "Hey, Timmy, I think I found the cause of your 'Spotted Tongue Decease'."

Timmy chuckled nervously. "You know about that?"

"Duh, I used play that trick all the time when I was your age. If there's one thing I learned, it's never play a trick like that when your parents are ghost hunters."

"Well, it worked didn't it?" Cosmo said as he licked on the Popsicle.

Then, Cosmo and Wanda turn into their normal selves. "Hi Danny," Wanda greeted. "We didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, what are you doing here anyway?" Timmy asked with a confused look.

Danny began to explain, "Well, it's kind of a long story. You see, me and my dad were planning on going on this camping trip we take every few years, and since Dimmsdale is on the way here, we were planning on stopping by and taking you along."

Timmy got excited, "Really? I get to go camping with you?"

"Yup, but that's not really the reason why I came. There's a problem back in Amity Park."

"What problem?" Timmy asked.

Danny answered, "There are a bunch of strange dark ghosts invading Amity Park, and the strange thing is, they look almost similar to Cosmo and Wanda."

"What?!" Cosmo and Wanda asked in shock.

"What?!" Timmy asked in shock. "What do you mean ghosts that look like Cosmo and Wanda?"

"They do," Danny explained. "The only thing is, they're evil and they're really dark-looking, and no matter how hard we try and fight them, none of our weapons are doing any damage."

"Dark-looking?" Timmy wondered. "Wait a second; I think he's talking about anti-fairies."

"Anti-fairies?" Danny questioned.

"Anti-fairies are evil versions of us." Wanda explained. "They must've found a way out of our world and gotten into Amity Park."

"I figured you might know something about this." Danny said. "That's why I need your help to stop them." He told Timmy.

"Really?" Timmy asked with excitement in his tone. "You need MY help?"

"That's right," Danny replied. "You think you can do it?"

"You bet! Let's go!" Timmy said as he was about to run off.

"Wait!" Danny called out, causing Timmy to stop. "I wanna give you something. I was planning on giving it to you on the trip, but since we're both here…" He took something out of his pocket and handed it to Timmy; he saw it was a surfer-like necklace.

"What is it?" Timmy asked.

"It's a friendship necklace I made," Danny explained as he pulled down on his shirt collar, showing one he was wearing around his neck. "I wanted you to have it to thank you for all the fun we've had, and to show we'll always be cousins and friends forever."

"Wow, thanks Danny." Timmy said as he put it on.

"No problem, Cuz. Now, let's go." Danny said as he grabbed a hold of Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda, and he phased them through the wall.


	3. Dementing Attack

Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda appeared outside.

"Now all we have to do is get to Amity Park before those anti-freaks completely wreak the town." Danny said.

"Not a problem, Danny." Timmy said as he turned to his godparents. "I wish…"

Timmy was interrupted when a big blast appeared in front of them; they lowered their arms and saw it was Jorgen Von Strangle.

Jorgen looked at Cosmo and Wanda and said, "You two, Fairy World, now!"

He grabbed Cosmo and Wanda and disappeared, leaving Timmy and Danny confused.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Timmy replied. "Something must be going on…" While he was talking, Danny was grabbed by a net and dragged away from Timmy. "…but what?" He looked around, but didn't see Danny anywhere. "Danny?"

* * *

Out in another part of the street, Danny was trapped in a net.

"What's going on?" Danny wondered. He heard laughing and looked up to see Crocker standing in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked.

Crocker laughed. "I, Mr. Cocker, have finally caught you, you little ghost boy."

"Ghost boy?" Danny seemed surprised. "Wait, you know about my powers?"

Crocker replied, "Of course I know about your powers. It can only be the work of FAIRIES! Never again will they ever call me crazy, CRAZY!"

"Man, you need some therapy." Danny said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Says you, ghost boy, you can't escape from my fairy-proof net."

Danny suddenly realized something, "Oh yeah, this thing may be totally fairy proof…" Danny said as he changed into ghost form. "But, it might not come in handy when it comes to ghosts." He calmly phased through the net.

"What?!" Crocker shouted angrily. "Do you know how much of my hard-earned teaching money I had to spend on that?"

"Seriously dude…" Danny said as he threw the net onto Crocker, "Therapy." He flew off.

"You can't hide from me!" Crocker shouted after Danny. "I have high-tech equipment for fairy-hunting! And soon, I'll get the right equipment for ghost-hunting too!"

"I'll never let Mr. Lancer say, you teachers have a low-payment for your jobs again." Danny as he flew away

* * *

Danny flew back to Timmy, who was looking around for him.

"There you are, Danny." Timmy said. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, just some 'nutty interference'." Danny replied. "Now, if we don't have Cosmo and Wanda to take us there, I'm just gonna have to fly us."

"Yeah, but…" As Timmy was walking, he didn't notice a dark portal appearing below him.

"Timmy, look out!" Danny shouted as he pulled him away just in time.

They saw Time Dementors coming out of the portals below.

"Oh no," Danny gasped, "Time Dementors."

"Time what?" Timmy asked confused.

"Time Dementors," Danny answered. "They can kill you by sucking your life away, and the bad thing is that if you kill a Time Dementor, you have to take its place."

Timmy gulped at the thought of what Danny said, and Danny noticed the scared look on his face, and he gave a little smile.

"Its okay, Timmy," Danny said. "I'll take care of these guys myself."

"Forget it," Timmy said. "I can handle these creeps too." He took a weapon out of his pocket.

"Where'd you get an ecto-blaster?" Danny curiously asked.

"I to- borrowed it from the lab on my last visit." Timmy made up. "You know, so I don't run into any ghosts."

Okay…" Danny replied. "You think you can really help me take care of these guys?"

"You bet!"

Timmy and Danny both run in to battle the Time Dementors. Timmy fired lasers as Danny fired ecto-beams at them at them. One Time Dementor fired a ray at Danny, knocking him down, and Timmy came up to him to see if he was alright. But then, a Time Dementor came up to both of them, and was about to suck their life away.

Then, all of a sudden, multiple ecto-beams shot at the Time Dementor, pushing it away from the boys. They looked to see where the source of the beams was, and looked surprised to see Dani Phantom.

"Danielle!" Danny shouted happily.

"Who?" Timmy wondered.

Dani replied, "Are you just gonna lie there on the ground or do you wanna kick some butt?"

Danny, Timmy, and Danielle ran off to fight the Time Dementors. They shot at them until they disappeared, unable to beat the three. Danny and Timmy went up to Danielle.

"Dani, what are you doing here?" Danny asked her. "How'd you find me?"

"I heard what was going on in Amity Park." Dani explained. "But, Sam and Tucker said you were here in Dimmsdale, so I came here to find you."

"Uh, Danny, who is she?" Timmy asked.

"Oh," Danny remembered. "Timmy, this is my cousin, Dani."

"Danny?" Timmy asked confused.

"Actually, it's 'Dani' with an 'I'." Dani corrected.

Timmy realized something. "Wait a second, so that means I have two cousins with ghost powers?"

"I guess so." Dani replied.

"Sweet!" Timmy shouted excitedly. "This day just keeps getting better and better." He noticed his two cousins staring at him. "Uh…besides the fact that Amity Park is being taken over by anti-fairies." He chuckled nervously.

"That reminds me," Dani said. "Back home, I noticed something crazy going on with the ghosts."

"Something crazy?" Danny asked confused.

"Yeah, they were mentioning something about fairies."

"Fairies?" Timmy whispered to himself. "This must have something to do with Cosmo and Wanda being taken away."

All of a sudden, the Time Dementors came out of the dark portals again, appearing in front of Danny, Timmy, and Dani.

"Geez, don't these guys ever give up?" Timmy asked as he took out his weapon.

* * *

In Fairy World, every fairy was sitting in the stands and Jorgen was standing at a podium with Cosmo and Wanda sitting in chairs in the back.

"Order!" Jorgen said, banging on the podium. "This meeting of every puny fairy in the universe, and me, will now come to order!"

Jorgen tossed the podium aside and pulled down a magic graph. "According to the readings of other-worldly energy, it appears that our old enemies, ghosts, have been coming closer and closer to Fairy World, and a portal to the Ghost Zone has been open."

All the fairies gasped in shock, and Jorgen continued, "It has been said, that they have plans to re-take control of Fairy World."

All the fairies shouted and argued angrily, but Cosmo and Wanda looked surprised.

"Wait!" Wanda announced. "I thought everything was settled between the fairies and ghosts, ever since Timmy and Danny saved Fairy World from the ghost that had taken over."

"That's what they wanted you to think," Jorgen said. "It seems that the only way to keep the ghosts away from Fairy World forever is to battle them with violence!"

All the fairies cheered with agreement, except for Cosmo and Wanda, who looked worried.

Wanda floated up from her chair and shouted, "Well, I won't stand for this!"

"Yeah," Cosmo shouted as he floated up from his chair. "What are you gonna do? Lock us up?"

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda were now locked up in the fairy dungeon.

"Why do we always end up in the dungeon when we come here?" Cosmo asked.

"You get one phone call?" The guard said.

Cosmo got excited as he began to run. "Neat, I'll call Mama. She can always get me out of jail."

Wanda quickly grabbed Cosmo. "Why don't we send a message instead?"


	4. Evil Turnaround

Back in Dimmsdale, Danny, Timmy, and Dani were still fighting the Time Dementors. The three went back-to-back, feeling exhausted.

"You think we're winning?" Danny asked them, short of breath.

Timmy replied, "Well, it can't get much worse, can it?"

Then, they turned around and saw a green portal opening up, and then out of the portal came a bunch of green skeleton ghosts.

Timmy gasped, "There are ghosts HERE?!"

Danny looked around at the Time Dementors surrounding them and the skeleton ghosts coming to take over Dimmsdale. He shot two strong ecto-beams at the Time Dementors that pushed them away.

"We have to make a break for it." Danny said. "There's no way we can take on all these ghosts and Time Dementors by ourselves."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Dani asked.

"Don't worry; I know exactly where we can go." Danny picked up Timmy and flew off with Dani following.

* * *

The three were soon out of Dimmsdale and in a deserted area.

"Where are we?" Timmy wondered.

"This is Camp Horrorwood." Danny said, pointing at a sign. "We should be safe here."

"You mean this is where we were gonna go camping?" Timmy asked amazed.

Danny replied, "Yeah, me and my dad always used to go camping here when I was a kid."

Then, Danny ran over to a small tree with Dani and Timmy following him, and they see a small clump of dirt.

"What's that?" Dani curiously asked.

"This is where my dad and I buried a Time Capsule." Danny explained. "I put a bunch of my old stuff in there, along with something else."

"What?" Timmy and Dani eagerly asked.

"An ancient family heirloom, I can't really remember what it is though. In fact, I never knew what it was anyway."

Timmy and Dani looked disappointed, until a bottle with a note inside appeared out of thin air.

"Huh?" They wondered as Timmy caught the bottle in his hands.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

Timmy took the note out and read it, "It's from Cosmo and Wanda. It says, 'Dear Timmy, you don't have to worry about us, but we have been locked up in Fairy World. The fairies are going to attack the ghosts in the Ghost Zone for planning to take over Fairy World'?!"

"What?!" Danny shouted in shock. "I don't think the ghosts were planning to take over their world."

"But, the ghosts are right now trying to take over Dimmsdale." Timmy mentioned.

"Well, maybe if the fairy-ghosts hadn't run amok in Amity Park, none of this would be happening." Danny pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" Timmy shouted angrily. "Ghosts were the ones who started all this."

"How would you know something that happened like what? Millions of years ago?"

"You're not so smart either, Mr. D-!"

"For your information, it's a C+!"

"You just don't know…"

When Danny and Timmy continued arguing, Dani got between them.

"Guys! Will you cut it out?" Dani said as she pushed them apart. "Have you forgotten that ghosts are wreaking Dimmsdale, and fairy-ghosts are invading Amity Park?"

"You're right, Dani," Danny admitted. "And we still have to figure out who's behind all of this."

"That would be me." A voice called out.

They see a portal open up, and two Time Dementors, along with Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda come out.

"Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda?" Timmy said surprised. "You're the ones causing all this?"

"Why, yes Timothy," Anti-Cosmo said.

"But, how did you get all these ghosts and Time Dementors into our world?" Danny asked.

"Ah yes, there's a very interesting story behind all this as well." Anti-Cosmo began. "In the Ghost Zone, there was a machine that exploded that had contained fairy magic, and caused a portal in the Ghost Zone to tear open, leading to Fairy World. My dear dim-witted wife and I were escaping the anti-fairy dome when we stumbled upon this discovery. We went in and came across a crystal forest where we discovered the rare ghost that was now making his million year appearance into this world: TimeWarth."

"TimeWarth?" Danny, Timmy, and Dani asked amazed."

"Indeed," Anti-Cosmo replied. "And now that he's in this world, he devised a brilliant plan."

"And a very smartful plan at that." Anti-Wanda added.

Anti-Cosmo continued, "He decided that he would rule the Ghost Zone as well as Amity Park, but then I added that we plan to rule Fairy World along with Dimmsdale. Unleashing we Anti-fairies into Amity Park, and the ghosts into Dimmsdale was just Phase 1 of our invasion plan."

"Then what's Phase 2?" Dani asked.

"That is for us to know and for you nit-wits to never find out." Anti-Cosmo replied. "So for now, we'll just leave the Time Dementors here to destroy you. So, get them!"

"And suck the life forces out of all of 'em until they're dried up prunes!" Anti-Wanda shouted to the Time Dementors.

The anti-fairies poof away, leaving the Time Dementors to deal with Danny, Timmy, and Dani.

Danny and Dani fought one Time Dementor while Timmy fought the other one. Dani shot a ghost ray at the Time Dementor, while Danny shot a long eyebeam, knocking it back and causing it to disappear.

"Careful, Cuz." Dani warned. "You do know what happens if you kill it, right?"

"I'm pretty clear on that," Danny replied. "And it'll never happen."

They turn to Timmy, who was still fighting the last Time Dementor. He was shooting the lasers at it while walking backwards so he won't get captured, but he tripped over a rock and fell down. Danny gasped to see the Time Dementor coming closer to Timmy.

"Danny!" Timmy called out.

"Timmy!" Danny called out as he was still for a moment and he now knows what he has to do as the Time Dementor grabs Timmy. Danny rushes in.

Timmy whimpered as the Time Dementor was about to suck him, when suddenly, a glowing green white gloved hand bursts out of its chest.

"Huh?" Timmy wondered as he noticed Danny. He shoots a large ghost ray at the Time Dementor, causing it to drop Timmy.

The Time Dementor was still as it collapses on the ground with Danny standing there with green ecto-blood on his hands.

"Danny, you did it!" Timmy cheered happily. "You beat that Time Dementor!"

"Bad!" Dani said in a worried tone. "You killed that Time Dementor!"

"Killed? What's so bad about that?" Then, Timmy's eyes widened, realizing something.

'_The bad thing is that if you kill a Time Dementor, you have to take its place.'_

Timmy gasps. "Oh no!"

Danny lowers his hands and stands still to see the Time Dementor disappearing into darkness. He sighs and turns to Timmy and Dani, who looked worried.

"Danny!" Danielle cried. "No!"

Danny was still as the darkness floats up and swirls around. "I'm sorry, guys." Danny sadly said. "It was my only choice. You would've have died before I could save you."

"Danny, you can't!" Timmy cried. "This is all my fault, I won't let this happen!"

"It's too late for me, Timmy." Danny replied. "I'm really sorry." He gave a weak smile.

"Danny! Don't-"

It was too late. The darkness wrapped around Danny and went inside him. Danny screams in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Timmy shouted as he was about to run to him, but Dani grabs him and they watch Danny as he grew claws on his hands and feet, his teeth grew fangs, a purple cloak formed around him, and his skin began to get darker. They watch in horror to see Danny wearing a dark purple cloak and has dark blue skin with claws and fangs and his eyes were glowing solid bright red. He was on the ground with no movements.

Timmy gulps and shivers as he holds on to Dani.

"Danny? Is that you?" He asked in a quivered voice as he lets go of Dani, and slowly walks over to Danny. "Uh...hello? Danny?"

Suddenly, the Time Dementor known as Danny grabs Timmy's shirt as he screams. The Dementor lifted its head and opens its red eyes as it growls at Timmy.

"Danny, it's me!" Timmy shouted. "Your cousin, Timmy!"

Time Dementor spoke in a dark hissing voice combined with Danny's, "The Danny you know is long gone, human..."

A horrified look appeared on Timmy's face along with tears, until Dani shot a ghost ray at him, causing him to let go of Timmy. Dani catches Timmy and puts him down. "Come on!" She ordered. "We have to go!"

"I can't leave him!" Timmy shouted.

"You have to!" Dani said as she grabs Timmy's arm. "Let's go!" She flies off with him as he screams.

"DANNY!!!!!"


	5. TimeWarth

Timmy and Dani were standing on a hill that overlooked Dimmsdale.

"That portal has to be around here somewhere." Dani said as she looked down at Dimmsdale. Then, she noticed Timmy with his back turned, sulking.

"I can't believe it," Timmy quietly said as he cried. "First I lose my godparents, and now I lost my cousin."

Dani felt concerned. "Timmy?"

"You…" Timmy said as he turned around and had an angry look on his face. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!" Dani asked angrily

"Yeah, if you hadn't flown me away, I could've saved Danny."

"If I hadn't flown you away, you would've died!" Dani pointed out.

However, Timmy wasn't listening to Dani. "Maybe if I have Cosmo and Wanda change me into Timmy Terror, I can still save him."

"Timmy!" Dani shouted until she finally got Timmy's attention. "Look, even though we don't have Danny anymore, we still have to stop the anti-fairies and TimeWarth. We just need to work together, okay?"

"You're right, Dani," Timmy said sadly as he wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry. It's my fault that Danny turned into this timeless demon."

"Yeah, it is all your fault," Dani mentions.

Timmy glares, "Hey, you were supposed to say, 'Timmy, it isn't your fault'! What are you? Not human? Oh wait, technically, you're not really."

"Ignoring that," Dani said, "But, I heard that TimeWarth controls the Time Dementors. He even has the power change Dementors back into the humans they once were."

"Really?" Timmy said, brightening up.

"Yup, but first we're gonna find your friends."

Timmy got a big smile of his face, and he ran up to Dani and hugged her. "Thanks Dani, you're the greatest ghost cousin I ever had, besides Danny, of course."

"Gee, thanks." Dani said with sarcasm at the last comment. "Now, let's go."

Dani held onto Timmy's arm and flew him down to Dimmsdale.

* * *

In town, they landed on the street, seeing a bunch of ghost skeletons and people running.

"Whoa," Timmy said amazed. "If this is what's going on in Dimmsdale, I can't imagine what Amity Park looks like."

Dani looked into the distance and saw something. "I think I see the portal over there."

They both heard screaming when they spotted Timmy's parents running away from ghost skeletons that were chasing them.

"I told you to buy Halloween candy last year!" Timmy's mom told Timmy's dad as they ran.

"Mom! Dad!" Timmy shouted worried.

When they were about to run off, Dani was suddenly netted.

"Dani?" Timmy called out. He saw Crocker laughing as he held the net. "Crocker!"

"Finally!" Crocker said. "I caught the ghost with my ghost-proof net I bought off the internet. Thank you, JFenton32."

"Let her go, Crock-pot!" Timmy demanded. "She's my cousin."

"No way, Turner," Crocker replied. "Now that I captured this ghost girl, she'll lead me to the location of FAIRY WORLD!!!"

Timmy reached behind him as he said, "I may not have the Anti-Creep Stick, but I do have my Anti-Crocker Stick." He took out a baseball bat.

Timmy ran at Crocker and swung the bat at him, knocking him away from Dani. He took the net off Dani, freeing her.

"Thanks a lot, Cuz." Dani said to Timmy.

"Don't mention it." Timmy replied. "Wanna finish it."

"Sure thing." Dani flew over to Crocker with her hands glowing green.

Crocker chuckled nervously. "Why, there's a funny story about trying to capture you and that other ghost boy."

"This'll teach you to never pick on innocent kids or ghosts." Dani said as she fired a large ghost ray at Crocker, knocking him far away as he screamed.

Crocker landed in a tree in pain. He groaned as he said, "Maybe I should've bought the ghost-proof jumpsuit."

"You were awesome, Dani." Timmy complimented.

"Thanks, you too." Dani replied.

"There's the portal." Timmy pointed to the green portal where the ghost skeletons were coming out of.

"Let's head to Fairy World." Timmy said as he held onto Dani's hand.

Dani replied, "Right."

They both flew into the portal, and were now in the Ghost Zone.

"This is the Ghost Zone." Timmy realized. "And from what Anti-Cosmo said, the portal to Fairy World has to be around here somewhere."

I think it might be just past those guys." Danielle pointed to the portal past the ghosts that were sharpening some weapons. "And it looks like that battle isn't that far away."

"You're right," Timmy said. "We better find Cosmo and Wanda, and fast."

They both snuck quietly past the ghosts, and headed to the portal that led straight to Fairy World.

* * *

In the Fairy World Dungeon, Cosmo and Wanda were standing around, looking worried.

"Oh, Cosmo," Wanda said with a worried tone. "I just hope Timmy got our letter."

"Relax, Wanda." Cosmo said in a calm tone. "You just never know when help might just come phasing through the wall.

Suddenly Dani and Timmy phased through the wall.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy shouted happily.

"And you also never know when pudding will come falling from the sky" Cosmo said as he poofs out a bowl and spoon waiting for something to fall.

"Guys, your opposite anti-fairies are sending ghosts to Dimmsdale, and sending Time Dementors after us. And they're working with another ghost called TimeWarth." Timmy told his godparents

"TimeWarth?" Wanda questioned. "Oh, my gosh! I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?" Dani asked.

Timmy seemed surprised. "You mean you know TimeWarth?"

Wanda took out a book. "We found this book before we got locked up in here."

"I wouldn't recommend it," Cosmo said. "There's no pictures in it."

"It explains the real reason fairies and ghosts never got along." Wanda mentioned.

"The real reason?" Timmy wondered. "You mean it wasn't because ghosts took over?"

"It went back LONG before that, sweetie." Wanda mentioned as she opened the book, showing it to Timmy and Danielle, and she began reading, "It starts out many years ago, a ghost named TimeWarth, who is the Ghost King of Time and father of a ghost called Clockwork, and he used to rule the Ghost Zone before Pariah and Fairy World before Lord K. But, soon the fairies and ghosts made a treaty to come together and use their magic and power to seal TimeWarth in his own staff."

"Wait, if he was sealed in his staff, then how did he get out?" Timmy asked.

Wanda explained, "Well, it's been said that our magic and power would be able to hold him for a few millions years."

"But if you guys made a treaty, why are you and the ghosts still enemies?" Dani asked Wanda.

"After we and the ghosts sealed TimeWarth away, everything was fine until the ghost; Lord K came and enslaved all the fairies, causing the treaty between ghosts and fairies to break."

"And everyone thought ghosts were evil again." Cosmo added.

"Well, how are we supposed to stop TimeWarth now that he's back?" Timmy asked.

"The same way he was before," Cosmo explained. "Put him back in his staff."

Then, Wanda added, "But now, it can only be done by a human with fairy magic or ghost energy."

"Well, that seems simple enough." Dani said. "All we have to do is get the staff and suck TimeWarth in."

"It's not that simple, sweetie." Wanda mentioned. "As soon as TimeWarth was defeated, the staff was left with a human who had no idea what the staff was."

"Then, who was the human?" Timmy asked.

Wanda answered. "We don't know."

"Then, we gotta find him and get the staff," Timmy said, slamming his fist into his hand. "And then, we gotta beat TimeWarth and the anti-fairies, and save Danny."

"You mean she isn't Danny?" Cosmo asked Wanda as he pointed to Danielle.

"Come on, guys," Timmy said. "Danny's my cousin, and after all the times he helped me, it's my turn to help him."

"And Danny's my cousin too," Dani said as she put her arm around Timmy. "And I'm with you all the way."

"We're going too." Wanda said as she and Cosmo flew up to them.

"We are?" Cosmo asked, having Wanda glare at him. "I mean, we are!"

"Yes!" Timmy cheered. "We gotta hurry and get out of here before the battle between the fairies and the ghosts start."


	6. A Friend in Need

Outside in Fairy World, Dani phased Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda out of the dungeon. They saw the fairies flying toward the portal to the Ghost Zone.

"Oh no," Wanda said in a worried tone. "The battle's already starting."

"We have to find a way to get past them and get into the Ghost Zone." Timmy said.

"Leave it to me." Dani said as she grabbed onto Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda, turning them invisible.

They followed the fairies, without being seen, and flew into the Ghost Zone. They went on a large piece of ground, having a good view of the fairies standing on one side, and the ghosts standing on the other side.

"Attack!" Jorgen called out to the fairies. "Beat the ghosts to a pulp!"

"You heard him!" Skulker called to the ghosts. "Only, destroy the fairies!"

When the battle began, the ghosts were firing their powers and swinging their weapons at the fairies, and the fairies were firing rays out of their wands and using them as swords. While the battle was still going on, Timmy, Dani, Cosmo, and Wanda watched everything from above.

"Hey, you know. This is actually kinda cool." Timmy said as he smiled.

"Oh, really? Is that any cool?" Dani asked as she pointed up.

Timmy looked up and saw the Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda with a ghost that had dark blue skin, a dark cloak around him, long white hair and a very long whitebeard. One red eye at the left, a green at the right, purple gloves, metal belt and has a walking cane.

Timmy gasped. "That's gotta be TimeWarth."

"Really?" Cosmo asked. "What makes you say that?"

TimeWarth's cane glowed as he pointed it to the fighting fairies and ghosts, causing green and pink energy to come from the ghosts and fairies, who hadn't noticed him since they were to busy fighting each other.

"He's taking the ghosts and fairies' energy!" Wanda realized.

Timmy stood up straight and said, "I'm not gonna let him get away with this!"

When he started walking away, Wanda called out, "Timmy, you can't beat him all by yourself."

Cosmo agreed, "Yeah, he's way too powerful."

"They're both right, Cuz." Dani added. "You know we need that ancient staff to beat him."

"I know," Timmy replied. "But if Danny were here, he would totally go after TimeWarth right now and kick his butt, staff or no staff."

Timmy just ran off, jumping off the edge of the cliff and landing on the ground below.

Dani sighed in frustration. "Why do boys have to act so stupid sometimes?"

"Tell me about it." Wanda agreed.

* * *

Timmy ran as fast as he could and slid down a cliff, until he stopped to catch his breath.

"Oh man, what am I doing?" Timmy asked himself. "Dani is right; I can't beat TimeWarth without the staff. I don't even know who has it, it could be anyone."

Timmy falls to the ground in frustration and holds his head trying to think, then Dani's words ring in his head. _'You know we need that ancient staff to beat him.' _Then, all of a sudden, something Danny said before rang in his head for no apparent reason. _'__An ancient family heirloom, I can't really remember what it is though. In fact, I never knew what it was anyway.' _Timmy's eyes widen when he realized something, and Danny's words ring in his head over and over, _'An ancient family heirloom, ancient family heirloom, ancient family heirloom.' _

Timmy gasped as he stood up and he finally understood, "Oh my gosh, that's it! Danny has the Time Staff, and he buried it in the Time Capsule years ago. I gotta tell the others."

When he ran off, something shot at his feet, causing him to stumble over the edge. He quickly grabbed onto the cliff and held on while he pulled himself back up. When he looked up to see what shot at him, he was surprised to see it was a Time Dementor.

"You!" Timmy angrily shouted as he took a Fenton Wrist Ray out of his pocket and put it on his wrist. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to…my…" He lowered his ray when he looked more closely at the Time Dementor, and saw it was the Time Dementor that Danny turned into. "Danny…it's you."

The Time Dementor Danny growled and said, "Your life will be mine, human."

He shot a ray at Timmy, and he screamed as he quickly dodged the blast.

"Danny, I know you're still in there somewhere." Timmy said, still trying to help his cousin. "Please, I wanna help you. If we beat TimeWarth, we can get him to change you back to normal"

Timmy reached his arm out to the Time Dementor Danny as he gave a little smile, but he just forcibly grabbed Timmy's arm as he screamed in fright and pulled him close in an attempt to suck his life away. Timmy gulped in fear while shivering, but a blast shot in between the two, causing the Time Dementor Danny to let go of Timmy and hold his chest in pain. Timmy was on his knees with his wrist ray smoking and he stood up straight with a serious look his face.

"Alright, Danny, you asked for it." Timmy said in a serious tone. "I've fought you once before and I'll do it again. Only this time, you're not holding back on me."

The Time Dementor Danny flew toward Timmy, trying to swipe him with his claws. He quickly jumped out of the way, causing him to miss, and Timmy fired a ray at the Time Dementor Danny, doing some damage to him.

"Danny," Timmy spoke as he heavily breathed. "I'm your cousin, Timmy, remember? The one you always used to call an annoying brat?" He put on a nervous grin.

But, The Time Dementor Danny just fired a beam, causing Timmy to duck out of the way. Timmy fired another ray at Time Dementor Danny, and he fired a beam at Timmy, causing the two shots to collide and cause a big blast. Timmy looked up and saw The Time Dementor standing there, and he fired another ray at him, but The Time Dementor dodged and he fired a blast at Timmy's feet. When Timmy tried to dodge it, he couldn't lift up his left foot in time, and he fell on his face, but he still managed to get back up.

"He's still Danny, right?" Timmy whispered to himself. "He's not completely gone, right?"

Since Timmy wasn't paying attention, The Time Dementor Danny shot a blast straight at Timmy, knocking him a few feet away to the ground. Timmy groaned as he tried to get up, but the Time Dementor Danny held him and kept him pinned to the ground.

"Why don't you just give up?" The Time Dementor Danny spoke. "I may have used to be your cousin, but now he's no longer here, and you will never see him again."

Timmy slowly opened his eyes, and tried to raise his wrist ray at the demon at an attempt to shoot him. "No…you're wrong."

But, he just grabbed the wrist ray, and ripped it off of Timmy's wrist and threw it aside into pieces.

Timmy began to speak in a low voice. "Danny...I wanted to save you…but, I couldn't…I'm sorry."

The Time Dementor Danny's hands glow as he begins to suck Timmy's life away, but stopped when he spotted his friendship necklace through Timmy's torn shirt collar. He touched it with his claw, having a confused look, as Timmy opened his eyes again and noticed what was happening.

"You…you made that for me…" Timmy reminded the demon. "You promised that we would always be cousins no matter what happens."

The Time Dementor Danny gasps as an image of him giving Timmy the friendship necklace flashes in his mind. He let go of Timmy, and held onto his head as he got up and backed away.

Timmy got up and had a surprised look. "And don't you remember all the fun times we had with Sam, and Tucker, and Jazz?" Timmy reminded him, "And Cosmo and Wanda too. I have it all in my book!"

A bunch of images that were Danny's memories of his friends and family appeared in his mind as he held onto his head. Then, he puts his arms down as he breathed heavily.

"Timmy!" Danny's voice came out of the demon as he looked at Timmy.

Timmy heard him and he got a smile, thinking he got his cousin back.

"No!" The Time Dementor Danny shouted as he held his head again. "I am a monster! I am made to destroy everyone!"

"You're not a monster, Danny." Timmy told the demon. "You're my cousin, the awesome Danny Phantom, and you always will be no matter what you turn into."

The Time Dementor Danny suddenly remembers when he first met Timmy as Danny Phantom, to when he flew around Amity Park with him. Then he dropped to his knees on the floor, and Timmy gasped as he ran up to him.

"Danny?" Timmy asked in a scared tone. "You're okay, right?"

The Time Dementor Danny looks up and sees Timmy.

"Timmy?" He spoke in Danny's voice as he smiled. "How're you doing?"

Timmy got a wide smile. "Danny! You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay…sorta, thanks to you."

Timmy smiled again. "Danny…I…"

Timmy was interrupted when they heard a scream.


	7. Time Dementor Danny vs TimeWarth

Timmy and the Time Dementor Danny turn to see Dani flying toward TimeWarth; she shot a ghost ray at TimeWarth, making him stop collecting energy from the fairies and ghosts. Dani looked ready to fight him, but when she charged at him, TimeWarth shot a powerful beam out of his cane, causing her to scream.

"I gotta help her." Danny said as he got up.

"Wait!" Timmy said as he pulled on Danny's robe. "You don't know what's going on, I have to tell you."

Danny replied, "Don't worry; I have some pretty good ideas from my memories as a Time Dementor,"

"But, what if you start acting like a Time Dementor again?" Timmy asked. "You're the one that has the Time Staff that we can use to beat TimeWarth."

"I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Danny assured. "When I get back, we can talk later."

He picked up the friendship necklace off the ground and gave it back to Timmy, before he flew off.

While Dani was in pain, TimeWarth shot another beam at her. When Dani closed her eyes in fear, but then she realized nothing hit her. Dani opened her eyes to see the Time Dementor Danny protecting her with a shield.

"Danny?" Danielle asked surprised. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me...sorta." Danny answered. "Go with Timmy, and keep him safe. I'll take it from here."

"Will do, but be careful." Dani said before she flew off.

Danny turned to TimeWarth with a determined look.

"Time Dementor!" TimeWarth called out. "Obey me: suck the lives out these humans!"

"I am no longer under your control." Danny said to TimeWarth.

"Well then, you shall perish as a demon."

TimeWarth dropped his cane, letting it float in midair and he used his hands to create a ball of ghost energy. Then, he shot it at Danny, who quickly shot a large ghost ray to deflect it. But, the force of the blow pushed him back a little.

Danny then flew toward TimeWarth to punch him, but TimeWarth swiftly moved out of the way of the punch and whacked Danny with his cane.

* * *

While Danny was fighting TimeWarth, Timmy and Dani watched from below, both having worried looks for their cousin. Then, Cosmo and Wanda poof above them.

"Timmy, Dani, thank goodness you two are alright." Wanda said relieved.

"What's happening?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy answered, "Danny's back to normal and he's fighting TimeWarth. But if Danny loses, he might never get turned back to normal."

Dani put her hand on Timmy's shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll win. You can count on it."

Timmy gave a little smile, trying to look positive, but he looked worried again when he turned to watch Danny as he tightly gripped onto his necklace.

* * *

Back at Danny, he shot multiple ecto-disks while flying straight at TimeWarth, but he managed to dodge every single shot.

"Man, I figured he was strong, but not this tough." Danny whispered to himself in astonishment.

"You've actually managed to last this long while going against me." TimeWarth told Danny. "I also would've never expected that a Time Dementor would be able to gain the memories of their former life and gain free from my control."

"You're right," Danny replied. "I probably wouldn't have. But as long as I have my little cousin by my side, I'll stay against you even if I end up looking like this forever."

TimeWarth's hands begin to glow blue, and then Danny's body glows blue. TimeWarth moves his hands down as Danny plummets to the ground with his hand movement. Timmy gasps in shock at what's happening while the Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda grin evilly as they watch.

"Forever is a really long time, boy." TimeWarth said. "Even if you try to defeat me, I have already taken enough fairy and ghost energy to rule over all worlds of fairies, ghosts, and humans."

* * *

While Timmy and Dani were watching with worried looks on their faces, Cosmo and Wanda tried to look as positive as possible to try not to make it seem like something bad was about to happen.

"Okay, I know this looks bad right now," Cosmo said, trying to sound confident. "But, it's not about to get much worse, is it?"

* * *

While TimeWarth spoke to Danny, he started charging up a huge energy ball. "I even have enough fairy and ghost energy to end your life once and for all."

Danny had a shocked look on his face

Dani, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda had shocked looks.

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda had evil grins.

TimeWarth shot the huge blast of energy straight at Danny. Then, Timmy dropped his necklace and started running toward his cousin.

"Timmy, NO!!!" Wanda shouted while Cosmo and Dani watched with shocked looks.

However, Timmy just kept running. When he reached Danny, he grabbed onto him and held on tightly with his eyes closed, and the huge blast hit both of them. Then, everything went completely white.


	8. A Blast to the Past

Everything was completely white, and then it began to clear. Timmy was on the ground with a shadow over him, and he began to open his eyes. His vision was blurry and he saw a face staring at him, when it became clear, he screamed as he sat up and started breathing heavily.

Timmy turned to see a small ten-year-old boy with black spiky hair, blue eyes, a white shirt, blue shorts, and sneakers. He looked a little frightened by Timmy's sudden outburst.

Timmy finally calmed down and asked, "What's going on? Where am I?"

The boy looked a little nervous until he finally answered, "Um…I found you here on the ground, and…I just wanted to make sure…you were okay."

Timmy looked around, noticing trees and bushes. "Thanks but, where am I? How did I get out here?"

"Um…" The boy shyly spoke, "This is Camp Horrorwood."

Timmy looked surprised. "Camp Horrorwood?"

"Yeah, I came here with my dad to go camping."

Timmy's eyes widen when he thought he realized something. "Wait a second, who are you?" He asked the boy.

"I'm…Danny." He answered with a shy look on his face.

"Wait, you're name is Danny, and this is Camp Horrorwood?" Timmy asked still surprised.

Danny nodded.

"Oh, my gosh," Timmy whispered. "That blast must've somehow sent me back in time. But, where's the real Danny?"

"Excuse me?" Young Danny asked, getting Timmy's attention. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm okay." Timmy answered unsure. "But, I kinda lost someone. And to tell the truth, I'm not really supposed to be here anyway."

Young Danny thought for a while and said, "Maybe…I can help you find them."

"No thanks," Timmy replied with a sad look. "I gotta find my cousin; He's in big trouble right now."

Young Danny suddenly got an idea. "Come with me."

"What?" Timmy asked.

"I wanna show you something." Young Danny grabbed onto Timmy's hand, and started pulling him somewhere.

They went near a tree, and saw a tin can that was in a hole on the ground.

"What's this?" Timmy asked, seeing a camera and a stuffed toy inside the can.

"It's a Time Capsule," Young Danny answered. "My dad and I are burying it here before we leave."

Young Danny walked away, and Timmy realized something.

"This must be when Danny was at Camp Horrorwood burying his Time Capsule," Timmy smiled, "Which means…"

He turned to see Young Danny holding the Time Staff.

"The Time Staff!" Timmy exclaimed.

Young Danny seemed a little confused. "This staff used to belong to my dad." He explained. "His dad gave it to him, and his dad gave it to him, and his dad's dad gave it to him, and his dad, and-"

"Okay, I get it already." Timmy interrupted.

"And now I have it, but…even though I'm not sure what it is, I'm gonna put it in the Time Capsule."

"Listen Danny," Timmy said calmly. "You have to give me that staff."

"But…why?" Young Danny asked confused.

"It's an emergency!"

Young Danny didn't seem so sure.

Timmy knew what he had to do. "Okay, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I'm from…far away, and there's an evil ghost called TimeWarth, trying to take over the world. Now my friends and family are in danger unless I have the Time Staff to stop TimeWarth and the anti-fairies. So, can you give me the staff?"

Young Danny looked surprised for a bit, but he smiled and held out the Time Staff to him. Timmy smiled and took the Time Staff.

"You're really giving it to me?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah," Young Danny replied. "I…hope it can really help everyone."

"It will now. Thanks." Timmy said before he walked away.

"Good luck beating TimeWarth," Young Danny told Timmy. "And…I hope you find your cousin."

"I hope so too." Timmy said as he got a sad tone. "I just hope he's okay." Then, Timmy turned to the Young Danny and said, "Oh, and when you're older and you somehow get ghost powers, make sure you let your ten-year-old cousin help you fight ghosts no matter how powerful."

Young Danny had a confused look as the Time Staff started to glow, making Timmy disappear.

* * *

Everything was dark at first, but Timmy started to open his eyes, and the first thing he sees is Danny Fenton, who was lying right beside him, unconscious.

"Danny?" Timmy asked weakly as he sat up. "I'm back in the present."

He saw Danny was no longer a Time Dementor, and he and Danny were now holding the Time Staff. He looked next to Danny, and saw Danielle sitting with Cosmo and Wanda, looking like she had been crying.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Dani!" Timmy called.

Dani looked up and saw Timmy was now awake. "Timmy!" She and the fairies cried as they ran up to Timmy and hugged him.

"You're okay." Dani said relieved.

"You had us really worried." Wanda told him.

"I'm fine, guys." Timmy said, getting out of their grip, "But, what about Danny?"

They saw Danny was still unconscious on the ground. They went up to him and rolled him onto his back, and started trying to shake him awake.

"Come on, Danny," Timmy cried. "You gotta wake up!"

Dani got a worried look and asked, "You think he's…"

"No way!" Timmy shouted not letting her finish. "If I can make it through this, Danny can too. He just has to wake up!" He started shaking Danny by his shirt.

Danny started to open his eyes and he groaned as he sat up.

"Danny!" Timmy and Danielle cried as they hugged him.

"Guys!" Danny said as he hugged them back. "Hey, I'm myself again." He noticed.

Cosmo and Wanda flew near them.

"We're so glad you're both alright." Wanda told Timmy and Danny.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you four are alright too." Danny said until he noticed the Time Staff on the ground. "My staff, how did you guys get this?"

"We don't know," Cosmo replied. "You just all of a sudden had it."

Timmy chuckled nervously. "Well, let's just say I went back and got it."

Danny looked around and asked, "But what happened to TimeWarth and the anti-fairies?"

Dani explained, "After he shot you guys with that big blast, everyone thought you were dead. So, they left, saying they were off to rule the worlds. But, they didn't exactly say where they were headed."

"I bet I know." Danny said. "Back when I was a Time Dementor, TimeWarth said he was gonna take over Amity Park first, which means he'll have to go through the portal to do that. We also have to hurry before he gets there first."

"No problem," Timmy said. "Now that we have the Time Staff, we just have to suck him in and it'll all be over."

"It won't be that simple, Timmy." Danny mentioned. "He's got a big army of ghosts and anti-fairy ghosts."

"So, how are we gonna keep all of them distracted while you seal him in the staff?" Wanda asked.

Danny looked down and saw the ghosts and fairies still fighting each other. Then he smiled and said, "I have a plan."

Danny changed into ghost form and flew above the fairies and ghosts. He whistled loudly to get their attention. "Everyone, listen up!"

The ghosts and fairies stopped fighting and turned their attention to Danny.

"Hey! You're a ghost!" Binky shouted.

"Yes! I'm a ghost!" Danny admitted. "But you have to listen to me!"

"Why should we listen to you, whelp?" Skulker asked.

"Yeah, now let's finish beating each other to a pulp!" One fairy said.

"You can't beat each other to a pulp, because TimeWarth took your powers!" Danny pointed out.

The ghosts and fairies soon realized what he meant, since the wands don't have that much power and the ecto-blast didn't have much power ether.

Danny continued, "I know you guys are supposed to hate each other, but even if you come from different worlds and have different powers, you're all still the same."

"He's right…sorta." Timmy said, joining in. "But, if we don't do something soon, TimeWarth and the anti-fairies are gonna take over our world and yours!"

The fairies and ghosts all gasps.

"Not unless we do something." Danny mentioned. "TimeWarth and the anti-fairies may have the upper-hand right now. But if we all work together, fairies and ghosts can unite as one to stop TimeWarth and the anti-fairies from destroying our worlds. So, who's with me?"

All the fairies and ghosts cheered, agreeing to team up and help Danny. Danny turned and smiled at Timmy, Dani, Cosmo, and Wanda.


	9. Battle of Fairies and Ghosts

In another part of the Ghost Zone, there were thousands of ghost skeletons and anti-fairies all heading in one group to one location, and at the front was TimeWarth, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Wanda.

Anti-Cosmo took a deep breath and said, "Ah, a lovely day for world domination is it not?"

"I'll say," Anti-Wanda agreed. "Those fairies and ghosts will never know what hit 'em."

"Correct," TimeWarth said. "And now that all of the interferences are out of the way, we can now start with ruling the humans." He said as he pointed to the ghost portal that was up ahead.

"Not if I can help it!" A voice called out that caused everyone to stop.

They all looked around to see where the voice came from, but then Danny poofs above them with Timmy hanging on his back.

"Timmy Turner and the ghost boy are alive?!" Anti-Cosmo asked surprised.

"They're ghosts!" Anti-Wanda panicked.

TimeWarth didn't look worried at all. "So, you two managed to survive my attack after all."

"Yeah," Timmy shouted, peering over Danny's shoulder. "And now we're here and ready to kick your butt!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Danny said as he smiled with his arms crossed.

"Y'all can't beat us!" Anti-Wanda shouted to Timmy and Danny. "We got y'all outnumbered!"

Danny gave a smirk. "You think so, wouldn't you?"

TimeWarth, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Wanda turn to see all the fairies and ghosts in the distance, looking determined.

"Fairies and ghosts are actually working together?" TimeWarth asked.

"Yes," Danny answered. "And we're all gonna stop you."

"Then you shall all be destroyed right here." TimeWarth said.

The Anti-fairies and the ghost skeletons charged at the fairies and ghosts. The fairies and ghosts also charged, including Timmy, Danny, Cosmo, Wanda, and Dani.

The fairies and ghosts started fighting the skeletons and anti-fairies. Dani and Danny kept blasting skeletons while Timmy blasted the anti-fairies with a blaster.

"Timmy," Danny called out. "Where are Cosmo and Wanda?"

Timmy pointed over to Cosmo and Wanda, who were battling their anti-selves.

"That that! And that! And THAT!!!" Cosmo screamed as he and Wanda shot out wish beams.

The beams hit Anti-Cosmo but one shot Anti-Wanda. "Hey! You shot me in the ear!" Anti-Wanda yelled angrily.

"Nice job, Cosmo." Wanda congratulated.

"But, I missed." Cosmo mentioned.

Danny called out from afar, "Cosmo! Wanda! It's time!"

Cosmo smiled as he pulled the Time Staff out of his pocket and tossed it toward Danny, but Cosmo's aim was bad and it went above Danny's head. But luckily, Timmy caught it.

"Nice one, Timmy." Danny said. "Now remember, wait for my signal."

"Got it, dude," Timmy said giving a thumbs up.

While TimeWarth was going toward the portal, Danny flew up and stood in his way.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" TimeWarth asked Danny.

"Yes, I do." Danny replied as he shot a ghost ray.

TimeWarth dodged the blast and made an illusion of a tiny hourglass appear in his hand. It glowed blue and started spinning.

Danny started to glow blue, much to his confusion and he changed into an adult, to old man, baby, little kid, and then back into a teenager as he felt dizzy. TimeWarth shot a strong purple blast at Danny as he screamed in pain and felt weak.

"All that fairy and ghost energy must've made him stronger." Danny realized as he leaned over in pain.

"We got to stop him!" Timmy cried as he saw what was happening.

When Danny recovered, he heard Timmy, and he turned to him. "Timmy, now!"

Timmy ran forward with the staff, but three ghost skeletons stood in his way and tried to take the staff.

They were about to attack until Dani shot ghost rays at them, knocking them away from Timmy. "Go get 'em, Cuz."

Timmy smiled as he continued on and he tossed the Time Staff over to Danny.

Danny held the staff out and quietly said, "The staff can only defeat TimeWarth if it's done by a human with ghost energy."

Danny held the staff toward TimeWarth, and closed his eyes as he tried to focus his energy into the staff. The staff shot a beam at TimeWarth as it began to suck him in. TimeWarth tried to get away from the beam, but soon TimeWarth broke out of the beam, and Danny gasped seeing the Time Staff was unable to suck him in.

"All that fairy and ghost energy did make him too powerful…even for the staff." Danny realized.

"You are correct, child." TimeWarth said. "Neither you nor anyone can defeat me." He shot a beam at Danny, who quickly dodged the blast and landed on the ground.

"Danny." Timmy called.

Danny looked up and saw Timmy in front of him, grabbing hold of the staff.

Timmy smiled as he said, "Don't worry, Danny, I'll help you beat him."

Danny looked up and saw TimeWarth above them. He shot a beam at toward Timmy.

"NO!" Danny quickly turned around and hid Timmy and the staff in front of him and the beam hit his back with him grunting in pain. TimeWarth shot another beam at Danny as he screamed in pain again and leaned down.

Timmy looked worried and he shot a beam out of his ecto-weapon and it hit TimeWarth, knocking him back. He turned to Danny, who was still weak. "Danny, I'm so sorry." He said, thinking it was his fault

He helped Danny stand half-way on his feet, and he put his arm around his shoulder as he led him behind a large rock, and laid Danny on it.

Timmy groaned, "Oh, why do I always get you killed."

"Don't worry, Timmy." Danny weakly spoke as he opened his eyes, "I'm fine. You gotta get out of here now."

"But, we can beat him if we work together. The staff can only work if a human with ghost energy or fairy energy has it."

"I know!" Danny snapped. "But, I won't let you go out there and get hurt."

Timmy snapped back, "But, you promised that you would let me fight ghosts!"

"Wait, when have I ever-" Suddenly, Danny's eyes widen as he remembers seeing a figure telling him something before he disappeared four years ago. Then Danny grew a smile as he realized what Timmy did for him.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Danny replied, still smiling.

"Well, according to the legend," Timmy said. "The staff can beat TimeWarth if it's done by a human with fairy energy…"

"Or ghost energy." Danny finished.

"But, it didn't say it couldn't be done with both." Timmy said as he smirked.


	10. Making New Memories

_And now I present the last chapter of Fairies and Ghosts Unite 3. Before we go onto the conclusion, out of curiosity, which one out of the trilogy was your favorite. For me, it'd probably be F&GU2 with this one coming in second. Well, enjoy the last chapter._

Danny and Timmy both smiled at each other as they grab a hold of the staff, and Danny flies them up in the air. They stopped when they were at the same height as TimeWarth.

TimeWarth chuckled. "Foolish children, you would waste your lives trying to destroy someone as powerful as me?"

"We won't be wasting our life, that's for sure." Danny told TimeWarth.

Danny and Timmy held the staff out toward TimeWarth.

"With your fairy energy and my ghost energy, we can defeat TimeWarth once and for all." Danny told Timmy.

After Dani shot a ghost ray at an anti-fairy, she turned around and noticed Danny and Timmy. "What are they doing?" She asked Cosmo and Wanda.

"Since Danny has ghost energy inside him, and Timmy has some of our fairy energy on him from being with us for so long." Wanda explained. "They can combine their energy and defeat TimeWarth once and for all."

Danny and Timmy closed their eyes and a glow forms around them as they began to focus their energy into the staff, causing it to glow as well.

"Come on, Timmy…" Danny said. "We can…do this…just…concentrate."

Timmy replied, "I'm…trying."

"Come on, guys!" Dani shouted to the boys. "You can do it!"

"Yeah," Cosmo cheered also. "Get rid of TimeWarth forever!"

Timmy and Danny hearing their prompting aimed the staff toward TimeWarth and it shot beam at him. When he tried to get away like last time, he saw he was unable to break away.

"What?!" TimeWarth wondered. "It's impossible!"

Dani, Cosmo, and Wanda smiled when they saw it was working. Danny and Timmy focused more of their energy into the staff, and TimeWarth began to get sucked into the staff.

"NOOOO!!!" TimeWarth shouted as he went to the crystal ball of the staff.

When TimeWarth was now trapped in the staff, Timmy and Danny both fell to the ground feeling exhausted and weak from giving out most of their energy.

"We did it." Danny weakly said as he smiled.

Timmy smiled also, feeling the same as Danny. "Yeah…"

The ghosts and fairies stopped fighting the enemies when they noticed TimeWarth was gone. The ghost skeletons began to disappear and the anti-fairies began to disappear back into Fairy World.

"Oh, rat poopie." Anti-Cosmo said before he and Anti-Wanda disappear.

* * *

In Amity Park, the anti-fairies began to disappear out of the sky with Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie smiling that it was over. 

"They did it." Tucker said happily.

In Dimmsdale, everyone cheered when all the ghost skeletons began to disappear.

Timmy's parents were cowering in fear of a ghost skeleton in front of them, until it disappeared.

"Neat." Timmy dad said impressed

Crocker had netted a ghost skeleton in a ghost-proof net. "Ha-ha!" But then the skeleton disappeared and Crocker groaned.

* * *

Timmy and Danny were starting to sit up when they got their strength back, but Jorgen suddenly grabbed Timmy by his arm, and Skulker grabbed Danny by his collar. 

"So, whelp." Skulker spoke to Danny. "You convince us to work together, but here I find you sitting on the ground half-asleep with your enemy."

"But, TimeWarth is already gone." Timmy mentioned.

"Yeah," Danny also said. "And also, he's my cousin not my enemy."

Dani, Cosmo, and Wanda flew up to them and Dani said, "And they're also the ones who saved all our worlds."

"So, you should put them down right now." Wanda ordered.

"Is this true?" Jorgen asked. "Did you and this ghost boy defeat TimeWarth?"

Timmy answered, "Yes, it's all true."

"He's now trapped in this staff." Danny said holding the staff toward them.

Jorgen and Skulker let go of Danny and Timmy.

"Thanks for all your guys' help." Danny thanked the fairies and ghosts. "Since everything is taken care of now and TimeWarth is gone, does this mean that you guys won't be enemies anymore?"

Skulker and Jorgen look at each other and Jorgen says, "I suppose we can make peace once again."

"But, you and I shall always be enemies." Skulker told Danny, and then he turned to Timmy. "And as soon as I capture the ghost boy, I might just go after you."

"Thanks…" Timmy said unsure. "I think."

Jorgen told Danny and Timmy, "I command you children to keep that staff somewhere where no one on Earth, the Ghost Zone, and Fairy World could ever find it."

"Don't worry," Danny said confidently. "I know the perfect place."

* * *

Later, the fairies were in Fairy World with the anti-fairies locked in the anti-fairy dome, and the ghost in the Ghost Zone. Danielle, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Danny Fenton were at Camp Horrorwood. Danny pulled out the Time Capsule from out of the ground. 

"You think the stuff you buried is still in there?" Timmy asked Danny.

"Only one way to find out," Danny said as he opened the Time Capsule and saw all the stuff he put in last time still there.

"Wow, all your stuff is still in there." Dani said.

"Mr. Spooks!" Danny excitedly said as he took a stuffed monster toy out of the Time Capsule and hugged it. "I've missed you so much." He stopped when he noticed Timmy and Dani staring at him. "Uh…pretend you didn't see that."

"Gotcha." Timmy and Dani replied.

Danny took his friendship necklace off his neck and he put it in the Time Capsule. "These will be the memories we'll remember years from now."

"You bet they will." Timmy said as he threw the book with all his pictures into the Time Capsule.

"And last but not least…" Danny said when he took out the Time Staff. "The funny thing is I now remember when I was about to put this thing in here years ago. But some stranger in a pink hat stopped me." He said as he narrowed his eyes at Timmy.

Timmy looked nervous for a bit. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Timmy watched as Danny put the Time Staff in the Time Capsule and closed it back up before turning it intangible to put it back in the ground.

"There." Danny said proudly. "Good as new."

"We're so proud of you kids." Wanda told them.

"Yeah," Cosmo said. "You saved the worlds and saved each other all in the same day."

"And best of all, with the fairies and ghosts not enemies anymore, everything will go smoothly from now on."

"There's just one thing I don't understand." Dani said. "How did you all of a sudden have the Time Staff when you both were knocked out?"

Timmy looked nervous for a bit, but then he turned to Danny and finally said, "Danny, about what happened back there, you see when TimeWarth shot that blast at us, I…"

Danny interrupted him. "It's okay; you don't have to explain anything. I know you did it to save me, right?"

Timmy smiled and gave Danny a friendly punch in the arm. "Of course I did. You're my cousin and I'd do anything stupid to save you, I love you." His eyes widen and he looked a bit embarrassed. "Uh…don't tell anyone I said that, okay?"

Danny grabbed Timmy into a headlock and said, "Sure thing, Cuz." Then he grabbed a hold of Dani as he hugged both of his cousins. "After all, we're family, and nothing can ever change that."

Dani got out of Danny's grip. "I hate to interrupt the mushy stuff, but shouldn't we be getting back to our own hometowns?"

"You're right, Dani." Danny admitted. "Everyone's probably worried about us."

"Want me to take Timmy back to Dimmsdale?" Dani offered.

"Well…there is one thing I want to take care of first." Danny said as he smiled.

* * *

In Dimmsdale, Crocker was in his secret cave working on a remote. 

"Finally, it's finished!" Crocker cried out. "With this new device that can completely immobilize ghosts, no one can stop me from proving the existence of FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"

Then, he heard three voices chuckling.

"What?" Crocker wondered. "Who's in here?"

Then, the remote lifted in midair and aimed for Crocker.

Crocker looked confused. "What's going on? I didn't program it to do-AHH!!!" He screamed when it shot at him. "This is unacc-AHH!!!" He got shot again. "That's it! I'll never hunt ghosts again! I'll just stick with what I'm good at! FAIRIES!!!" He got zapped again and ran out screaming.

Then Danny Phantom turned visible while holding Timmy, who was holding the remote.

"Well, at least he's sticking with what he THINKS he's good at." Danny said as he, Timmy, Dani, Cosmo, and Wanda laugh.

**The End**

_That's the ending, I had alot of fun working on all three stories, and thanks to everyone who read it, and to everyone who read it from the very beginning. Now you can review what you thought, and you can read other stories on my profile if you want. Well, see ya!_


End file.
